


musings of a dog

by dreamenants



Category: Harvest Moon, Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns
Genre: Angst, Gen, i'll be in the trash can if needed, oh right actual tags, spoilers for Woofio's events in all of these, yes i am woofio trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamenants/pseuds/dreamenants
Summary: Small, innocent ones or dark, life-changing ones, those are the natures of the secrets people hide from others.Woofio the dog-costumed animal trainer is an individual of the latter category.





	1. blink

**Author's Note:**

> These drabbles were originally created for a 100 prompt drabble challenge for Woofio long before the DLC was released in the US. However, I was only able to complete these three to my liking.
> 
> Still, I hope you enjoy my own take on Woofio. Perhaps I might end up adding more if I get around to it.
> 
> Because of the nature of the content, there are very heavy spoilers to Woofio's events, so please don't read these if you don't want to be spoiled! Thank you.

He always found it odd how his costume was able to blink. It was almost like a human blinking, but it didn't work like how blinking worked for normal humans to keep dust and contaminants out of it. For him, he almost felt is just made more people unnerved by him.

Why a costumed blinked in the first place he still couldn't really figure out. The only explanation he could think of was the costume's...supernatural origins.

As he looked at the reflection of himself in the still water of the pond, he saw himself blink again.

Still with the blank, round eyes of his costume that he had come to accept as his face.

Yet just for a moment, he thought he saw a different face looking back at him. But just as swiftly, when he blinked once more, it was the same as always.


	2. fantasy

His whole situation almost seemed like a very vivid and odd fantastical dream. Being a dog costume with no body underneath was one thing, but being immune to pain and unable to feel hunger or warmth also fueled the sense of not being in reality, but in a long dream, where you were immortal.

He was forced to have to fake things in order to keep anyone from looking closer at him. He had to feign eating, pretend to wince in pain when hit, and keep any hugs (if he couldn't avoid them) brief so no one noticed the lack of body heat. It was hard, yes, but he managed to keep the fantasy illusion of being a very quirky individual that always wore a dog costume.

He knew full well some people were unnerved or even afraid of him. Thought he was a creep in a few cases. He pretended he didn't notice, just to keep the inane character of Woofio, a blithe spirit and friend to animals. Woofio was perhaps real in some aspects, but mostly how presented himself was just an illusion as well.

Sometimes, he wondered how long the fantasy would continue until he finally reached the end. But he knew he wasn't sure when the end was...if there was ever one at all.


	3. lock and key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: this one was meant to be longer, but I realized where I had stopped writing it was also a good point to end it.

_"Don't let anyone come too close."_

That was the secret mantra of the individual behind Woofio. His secret weighed too heavy to let people know, and if it got out, he feared he would have to hide away forever. So he kept others at arms length, doing just enough to seem like he wasn't trying to avoid people on purpose, much easier when adults were wary of him regardless. He even mostly kept a professional relationship with the co-workers that were receptive to him. That was something he felt bad for, but he just couldn't take chances.

Putting his own heart under lock kept it from breaking. He was fine without human company, as his animal friends were enough for him.

At least, until she entered the picture.

It was in the small things at first looking back. Whenever she ran past during errands in a hurry, she would stop to say hello to him. When she wasn't busy, she'd take time out of her day to ask about where he'd been or how his animal friends were doing. Most importantly, she never looked at him with the same weariness or hesitation most people he'd met before did.

He thought that was what friends did. Although he didn't have any other human friends to compare it to. But something changed at one point in how he viewed her. Besides just his own philosophy, something about her unnerved him as he allowed himself to get closer. He couldn't figure out what it was though.

Until she told him she'd stay by his side the night he'd been forced to reveal his secret, in which the puzzle finally pieced together. Despite all he lost, he was still able to recognize what he felt.

He loved her. 

And it terrified him.


End file.
